


Pb&J

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is still having trouble's accepting the loss of his red rom with vriska, and gets really upset when she announces her engagement to the human John Egbert. He falls into a depression and the only one who can save him are his brother, father and his 'J'<br/>rated mature for depression, thoughts of suicide and gamzee's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pb&J

I look up from my lap as the paper falls to the floor. My hands drop to my metal thighs. Gamzee looks at me and picks the paper up, I hear a faint 'honk' emulating from his throught, "So...He FiNaLy AsKeD tHe MoThErFuCkInG QuEsTiOn..." He mumbled as I looked up at my window, the sun was out yes, but it felt like the rain from last night had come back and was pouring down from the sky and drowning me.  
"yEAH...i...i GUESS HE HAS..." I say in response. my heart breaking.  
"TaV...iM mOtHeRfUcKiNg SoRrY, I know how you feel about Vriska," He said and stood putting his hand on my shoulder. I shruged it off and looked back down.  
"hELP ME INTO MY WHEELCHAIR..." I asked and looked up at him, His abnormally purple eyes filled to the brim with sadness. He nodded and picked me up placing me carefully in the chair and unlocking the wheels.  
"wHeRe To?"  
"jUST...lEMME BE ALONE FOR A LITTLE BIT...i WANNA BE ALONE..." I say and pull my self out the room and down the ramp into my kitchen. My father stood there with mrs. mindfang. I bite my lip and turn away, and roll over rufioh's wing. he yelped in pain and looked up at me, Arenea looked at me as he yelped. Both serket women look at me as I bite my lower lip and pull away. Tears filling my eyes as I look down and hole my self into the bathroom picking my self up and sitting on the toilet seat.  
"Hey,,,Tavros? Kiddo you okay?" My brothers voice asked through the door. I hesitated answering but before I could close my mouth my brain willed me to answer.  
"i DONT...uHHH...wANNA TALK ABOUT IT WITH THE sERKETS HERE RIGHT NOW...iM JUST GOING TO TAKE A BATH...i THINK gAMZEE WENT HOME ALREADY."  
"Kiddo...Its dad, can I come in?"  
"i JUST NEED...a BATH DAD, iLL BE OKAY," I responded and looked at the tub as I turned the faucets willing the hot and cold water to spew out of the faucet like the tears that had started racing down my cheeks. The chocolate water droplets mixxed with the clear water that was pooling in the porcelain object below me. a soft rumble was heard in the distance I figured now would be the best time to take a bath anyways, who knew, I might get hit and die. Then I wouldnt have to deal with this shit.  
After I snapped out of my stupid self pitying thing, I realized that it was quiet outside in the living room. Mindfang and Arenea must have left...I turned the water off and drained the tub, getting back in my chair as my phone buzzed. I elected to ignore it as I opened the door and poked my head out of the room and down the hall. The orange carpet was kinda messy, but usually was in this household. The archway had a cut out of where my fathers large horns had recently punctured through. I looked down at my hands again. I wheeled myself into the living room where no one sat. But two faint voices could be heard in the dining room/Kitchen. One was my father's and the other was my brother's, I was right, the spider bitches family left. Great, now they would want answers from me...'Honk' My head snapped to the left then carefully moved back to the right, Gamzee was still here, and he was the only one who knew what had gotten into me in the past thirty minutes...he knew she was getting married.  
"Tav,,,is that you?" My brother asked cautiously, I saw his massave wings move and flutter slightly as he stood. I groaned and looked up moving more so I was sitting a bit more casually in my chair.  
"uHHH...yEAH, iTS ME..." I answered as both my parent, Lusus and brother came out to the living room. Tinkerbull hurried to me and layed down on my horn like he did when he was alive, now that we all are dead he can do it again...I wish he could carry me around like he did when I was a grub though...that was always fun.  
"You willing to talk now kiddo?" My father asked sitting down and letting his wings down. I look at him and Rufioh, and nodded slowly.  
"dONT BE MAD...oKAY?" I say and look at them, Rufio looks confused and my father nods, Gamzee told him already, "iT'S ABOUT vRISKA...yOU KNOW...uHHH, mINDFANG'S DAUGHTER...sHE WAS IN THE gAME WITH ME...WELL...hER AND THE hUMAN, jOHN eGBERT...ARE...uHHH...gETTING...gETTING...mARRIED...AND...WELL...uHHH, yOU KNOW HOW WE HAD A mATESPRITSHIP GOING? bUT SHE BROKE UP WITH ME...THAN...uHHH, pARALYZED ME...WELL...i...i...i'M uHHH...iM STILL..."  
"You're flushed for her still...arent you?" My father said looking at me softly and understandingly. I nod and play with my hands. My father stood and picked me up sitting us on the sofa, I sat slunched in his lap, my head on his shoulder.  
"Let me tell you boys something, Come here Rufioh, I know you and the Zahhak kid are having a rough spell..." He said and patted the seat next to us, "Mindfang wasnt my first or only Matesprit, I had another for a while, a much longer time than me and Mindfang ever had...or will have," He started. I looked up at him surprised, I had only known about Mrs. Mindfang, so did Rufioh apparently, "Now, Tavros this will touch base a bit closer with you than you Rufioh...But you dated the Handmaid's kid...and she's crazy...But thats not the point...Tavros, I dated The Grand Highblood...I was Gamzee's father's matesprit...we were also Kismises...But That's not the point...The point is that we were Matesprits...Then something happened and I moved to Mrs. Serket..."  
"Dad,,,If you could,,,Would you know,,,go back to him?" Rufioh asked suddenly. Dad looked at him and nodded.  
"Yeah I would kiddo...I would go back to him, he was an ass at times, but you know what, he was a wonderful man, and Tavros...you have a great Moirial who's really concerned about you," He said petting my Mohawk. I looked up at him and smiled softly.  
"i...iM GOING TO GO LAY DOWN," I said and lifted myself up and into my wheelchair. I moved as fast as I could into my room. The hallways were always dark and kinda lonely, but when you were in a bad mood they always worse than usual. None of them have windows and all the walls are painted a dark grey. I pushed my door open and sigh heavily, as I close the door behind me. I drag myself onto my bed, my legs stiff and numb. I lay there and reach for my Husktop. only 3 people were on, "uHHHH, NO...NOT vRISKA...i CANT FACE HER YET...i DONT WANNA TALK TO eRIDAN...hE'S A...WELL...WEIRD...AND gAMZEE..." I said softly, as my Trollian went off. I sighed heavily.  
"Heeeeeeeey Tavdork..." the blue text came on the screen. I cringed and looked down and sighed.  
"uHHHH,,,hI vRISKA..."  
"Hiiiiiiii, How are you doing today?"  
"i...uHHHH...iM OKAY i SUPPOSE...KINDA TIRED iT WAS A LONG DAY, sO...uHHHH, YOU KNOW...dONT REALLY WANNA TALK RIGHT NOW," I said back quickly.  
"Tavros...In all seriousness...can we talk?"  
"nO...i DONT REALLY WANT TO TALK,"  
"Tavros...please, Ill talk to you with out the 8's"  
"nO...i TOLD YOU, iM NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK TO YOU, YOULL JUST FIND ANOTHER WAY TO GET MY HOPES UP, THEN TEAR ME DOWN AND BREAK MY BACK, OR WORSE, YOULL BREAK MY VASCULAR PUMP."  
"Please, Tavros...Im sorry for all that i did to you, really...but it happened so fast...Please..."  
"nO vRISKA...GO TALK TO jOHN...i DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE...iM DONE WITH YOUR SHIT..." I said tears filling my eyes, "gOOD BYE VRISKA" I said and slammed my Husktop closed.

The next few days I spent in my room, refusing to come out, the only time I let someone in was when they had food. Vriska came over a few times with Mrs. Mindfang, but I was adamant that she didnt come in. My dream bubble did nothing but rain those days, I dont really even remember a lot that happened during the time. But I do remember that I was alone...I didnt talk, not even to my moirial...My phone buzzed constantly. From everyone, Aradia, Karkat, Nepeta, everyone...Vriska, and Gamzee. Feferi called me and even came over to make sure that I was okay. I ended up not even leaving my room to use the waste reciprocal. I'd sleep for day's with hours of crying in between.

Several weeks later

"Tavros, C'mon, theres someone to see you," my father said softly opening my door, I moaned and rolled over not wanting to talk to any one, really. I waved him away and flipped him my middle finger, "Tavros Nitram, you get your little ass up right now," He said storming over and grabbing my wrist. I yelped and looked at him, My wrist making a cracking noise. He looked at me and picked me up, "Tavros...baby, youve lost weight, are you not eating?" He said, I nodded softly, and looked down.  
"iS gAMZEE OVER?" I asked softly, looking at him, He nooded and sat me up in my bed.  
"Ill go get him baby," He said kissing my forehead, "Im going to have him bring you up a drink thatll help you get some nutrients," He said walking from the room. I sighed and closed my eyes sadly, wondering how I was going to explain to Gamzee why my paints dont fit me anymore, and fall down when ever I move. I shake my head and pulling my phone out and text Equius, "hEY...uHHHH...i NEED A FAVOR..." I text quickly hoping he'll respond soon.  
A few seconds later he responded, 'D---> Hey, I dont see how helping you will be an issue, if youll do me a favor in return' I squeaked when he retaliated that I have to help him in response...'sURE, WHAT CAN i DO TO HELP YOU?' 'D--->I need you to kick Serkets ass...whats your favor?' 'i...UHHHH, NEED LEGS' 'D---> Legs?' 'yES...LEGS,' 'D---> Well...I dont usually build for lowbloods, but is suppose...becuase your friends with nepeta...and youve made her shipping wall...more...entertaining...over the past year...' he responded a few minutes later, I assumed he was using his cell too so he was probably, like, trying not destroy his phone and everything like that. I smiled when he agreed to help me, and said that he had to go a few minutes later because Nepeta had a cold and wasnt feeling very well. I nodded and turned my phone back up sadly looking at the husk top on my dest only few feet from my bed.  
My room door swung open as gamzee ran in, his hair not as wild as usual, but still wild, his make up non existant. I looked at him, he looked like he hadnt slept in weeks, "g...gAMZEE? wHERES YOUR MAKE UP?"  
He came and hugged me tightly holding my small body against his large one, he looked tired and hungry, "Motherfucker...Why?" He demanded, "I havent been able to motherfuckin get a hold of you all motherfucking month, I was so scared man...I let my faygo bushes wither," He said as tears started falling from his face. I Looked up at him.  
"i...iM UHHHH...SORRY gAMZEE...i DIDNT MEAN TO SCARE YOU SO MUCH LIKE THAT, iM FINE, REALLY," I said trying to smile. He looked down at me and shook his head as purple tears fell and made small splashes on my face. I sigh heavily and look at him. He kissed my forhead and cheeks. Saying my name repeatedly as I held his shaking body.  
"Tavros...Can I ask you a question?" He said, I looked at him and nodded softly making sure he saw my head move, "Will you be my motherfucking Matesprit?" He asked, I looked at his soft face, smiling that he was so worried about me that he forgot to put makeup on. I kissed him softly.  
"i...iD LOVE TO BE...YOUR MOTHERFUCKING...MATESPRIT."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey all you motherfuckers, I hope you liked that. It was a commission I was asked to do by my friend. I know that it's terrible, but ya know, Im not used to, or pleased to, write sad~stuck or Tav-Vrisk...I am not a shipper of it, and im sorry for all that are. Nor am I a John~vrisk shipper. But again, it was a commission. so I hope that you fuckasses like it,  
P.S. I love all of you followers, thank you for supporting me and my writing. Im sorry I havent been on in like forever and a day, but school has been terrible and well, Im sure all of if not most of you know how it feels to be a sr. in high school...:33 so enjoy all the ships...I might make another chapter, seeing on how this one goes...anyways, enjoy the Hollidays :3


End file.
